The Termination Complexities
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Based on the 7 x 16 promo. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Based on the Table Polarization promo…

The Termination Complexities: A BBT Fanfic

***a/n This fic doesn't follow the promo exactly, and clearly I don't own any of TBBT, although that's not to say I wouldn't like to. **

_In a world where Sheldon successfully terminated his relationship with Amy…_

Sheldon stared down at the document in his hands, the one that was, as of now, pretty much defective. Despite all of his planning for his and Amy's weekend trip, he still managed to break one of his most important rules, _no physical displays of affection. _Now, not only was Sheldon afraid of what Amy would expect of him now, but he was also so very disgusted with himself for allowing to continue a kiss that was originally done to prove a point.

Instead of carrying out his plan to terminate his relationship with Amy, Sheldon continues to sit in his spot; his eyes glued to the stack of papers he held.

Eventually, Sheldon was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Leonard enter the apartment.

"Leonard," he mumbled, staring off in the distance. "Take me to Amy's."

"Does this have to do with you telling me earlier that Amy made you show your affections?" When Sheldon didn't reply, Leonard continues talking while slowly walking towards his roommate. "This is no reason to do something irrational."

Instead of scoffing at his words, Sheldon's eyes momentarily flickered up to Leonard's in a moment of weakness.

"Please just take me to Amy's." his voice was so quiet that Leonard could barely hear him. There was also a kind of tension in the room that made Leonard want to fidget as much as possible. As Sheldon's best friend, Leonard knew what Sheldon was capable of.

Deciding not to argue, Leonard slowly nodded before getting up to go bring Sheldon to Amy's.

The car ride to Amy's was extremely quiet. So quiet that Sheldon feared Leonard could hear his thoughts (if one could do such a thing). Leonard's eyes kept finding themselves observing Sheldon's face. Instead of being cool, calm, and collected, he saw Sheldon's expression was close to depressed, agitated and just plain distracted. Leonard desperately wanted to know what Sheldon planned to do. If he screwed this up, there was no going back.

"Sheldon," Leonard said softly, keeping his eyes on the road. Upon hearing his name, Sheldon glumly brought his gaze to his friend, remaining silent. "Did you think this through?" concern was dripping from his voice as the car sped forward to Amy's.

_I hope so_ Sheldon thought, squeezing his hands into fists and gently closing his eyes. With his head facing forward, Sheldon slowly nodded, feeling like he was going to vomit any second.

Sighing, Leonard pulled up to Amy's apartment and stopped the car. Speaking quietly, he said "We're here."

**Knock knock knock **"Amy."

**Knock knock knock **"Amy."

Suddenly remembering that this was the last time he would ever know on Amy's door, Sheldon decided to save his last knock, despite how irritated it made him. He just really didn't want to use his last knock.

When Amy didn't answer the door within her usual timing, Sheldon decided to send her a text message, quite possibly the last one he would ever send her.

**Amy, please let me into your apartment if you are home. I need to give you something.**

Satisfied with his message, Sheldon read it and re-read it, fighting back a tear in his eye. While he waited, he heard Amy's phone go off inside her apartment, indicating that she was indeed home.

"Sorry about that, Sheldon." Amy apologized while swinging her door open. "Please, come in." nodding slightly, Sheldon slowly took a step inside her apartment and closed the door behind him.

"May I ask what took you so long to answer the door?" Sheldon questioned quietly, adjusting the shoulder strap of his messenger bag. Amy was in the kitchen preparing tea; her back to him.

"My apologies, Sheldon. For as long as I have known you, your knocking ritual has always been the same. I was merely waiting for you to finish, because I know how much it irritates you." She paused before continuing. "If there a reason that you didn't finish?"

Sheldon swallowed hard, feeling utterly helpless. The last thing Sheldon wanted was for Amy to find out his ridiculous reasoning.

"No reason." He said nervously. His eye gave a little twitch and he was thankful that Amy couldn't see him at that moment. "Anyway," he continues quickly after he cleared his throat. "I have something for you."

Sheldon's body felt like it was on fire. His brain started rapidly questioning him if he indeed thought his plan through. His heart beat felt so very close to ripping out of his chest. His mouth went dry and he felt his stomach clench in pain. _The things she did to him. _

Turning to her boyfriend, Amy watched as he blinked several times before realizing she was watching and bringing his gaze to the floor.

"What did you have for me?" Amy asked curiously, trying to keep the conversation going.

Sheldon felt droplets of sweat form on his forehead. Licking his lips, he shifted his weight from foot to foot, whether he was trying to stall, or the knocking thing really did get to him, he didn't know.

He reached into his messenger bag and light grazed his fingers over the surface of the document. His expression turned to one of pain before he shook his head and pulled out the stack of papers that Amy was all too familiar with.

_The Relationship Agreement_

Amy's breath quickened and it felt like someone had taken all of her insides and tied them into a knot. _Why would he be giving her the document?_

"Sheldon, what's this?" Amy asked quietly, causing another round of stomach clenching pain in him. Sheldon swallowed hard before bringing his gaze up to his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend, effectively convincing himself that this would be the last time he would be looking into her eyes. Those big, green eyes that he called home.

After Amy, Sheldon never wanted to date anyone ever again.

"Turn to the back." He told her roughly, disregarding her previous question. She did as she was told and Sheldon watched as Amy's eyes seemingly grew ten times larger.

She was quiet for quite some time, making Sheldon more nervous than he already was. Voices in his head kept yelling at her to sign it already and just get it over with. However, a bigger part of Sheldon's mind wanted her to stay quiet so he could remain in her presence a little while longer, and this confused him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Amy spoke and her words hit Sheldon like a giant freight train, because he never expected her to do anything or say anything but sign it.

"Why are you terminating the agreement?" was all she whispered.

If Sheldon believed in such nonsense, he could have said that his heart broke at that exact moment. He couldn't do this relationship anymore, more or less from fear of change and failure, but he never realized how much he was hurting Amy.

"I'd rather not state the specifics." Sheldon said with his eyes closed, attempting to regulate his breathing. The two were silent for a moment before Amy's voice sounded in the air again. Her perfect, flawless voice.

"No," the word was simple, yet powerful enough for Sheldon to want to breathe a sigh of relief. However, he refrained from such an activity, because he needed this. At least, that's what he thought, right?

"I'm sorry Amy, if there a reason why you're speaking instead of signing the termination?" he intended as his tone to sound smooth, but he could feel his voice shaking as the words slipped from his mouth.

"Yes, Sheldon, I cannot sign this termination."

Sheldon shot back with "What do you mean you can't sign it? Your hands are perfectly capable of-"

But then she cut him off.

"Sheldon, it's not that!" Amy snapped, perhaps too sharply. "Look, it's just, I'm too far into this….this…relationship." as she talked, her hands flailed in the air. "I don't want this relationship to end." Sheldon felt like a huge boulder was lifted off his chest and he could breathe again. However, logic dictated that he carry his plan through.

"But I do." Sheldon whined, sounding much like an immature child. "We seem to have reached an impass."

"No, _you_ seem to have reached an impass," Amy said as she jabbed a finger at him. "_You_ want to terminate this relationship because _you _can't see how in love I am with you so _you _don 't think ending this will affect anything." Huffing, Amy kept eye contact with Sheldon, not realizing what she had just said. When Sheldon remained quiet, Amy finally recalled her words and slowly shifted her gaze from him to anywhere else.

"On second thought, Amy continued quietly, blushing fiercely. "Hand me that pen." Sheldon just stared at her, wide-eyed. To be honest, he was kind of hoping that she wouldn't sign the termination. But this was what he needed, right?

Amy, on the other hand, truly thought that Sheldon would never speak to her again. Why had she told him she loved him? Was it out of anger? Lust? Denial? She couldn't tell.

Slowly and silently, Sheldon handed Amy the pen. As he did so, their fingertips gently made contact. The last time Sheldon would ever feel her soft, smooth skin…

_To be continued…_

***a/n hey guys, So I actually have a plan for this story, but let me know if you would like me to continue it in the reviews. I promise you it gets better, sooner or later. Sheldon always has to end up with Amy.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Termination Complexities: Chapter 2

***a/n Hello guys, I'm back! Miss me? I love all of your reviews, thanks a bunch! I may or may not have seen any spoilers for the coming episode… but I promise you this story now does not follow the show; it's only from my pure imagination. However, the characters are real. The struggles are real. The ruins are final. Without further delay, here is the next chapter! **

To the outside world, Sheldon's actions were just silly and foolish. After all, the world is a very judgmental place. But get into Sheldon's mind, and his actions were not silly or foolish at all. His actions indicated heartbreak.

Two years. It had been nearly two years since Sheldon's highly irrational decision had been made, and the consequences had caught up with him a long time ago.

Something changed in Sheldon that night. If he believed in such nonsense, he would have stated that he officially had nothing to live for. But he didn't. And he was better off without her, right?

Most nights were spent in his room, lying on his bed with his knees curled up to his chin. Sheldon was not a very emotional person, but even he couldn't deny that he had cried the first few times when he felt loneliness grab at him from the darkness.

Tonight was no different. As Sheldon laid in his bed, with his Thursday pajamas on even though it was Friday, he could hear his friends all having pizza and chatting happily with one another, as if he didn't even exist anymore and his emotional pain wasn't evident at all. The only difference was, despite him straining his ears to hear, one very distinctive voice was missing. It had been for nearly two years. He should be used to it by now.

Sighing deeply, Sheldon nuzzled his face into his blanket, trying to push back the knot he felt in his stomach. He had given up eating with the group a long time ago. All they did was question him about how he was 'holding up without Amy' and every time someone reminded him, that knot was always present in his stomach, growing stronger each and every time he allowed himself to think about it. Perhaps that's why Amy had also given up eating with their friends.

Even with his Vulcan hearing, Sheldon could not hear what his friends were talking about, nor did he care. However, he soon realized that he couldn't hear what they were talking about because everybody had left. With everybody gone, it looked like Sheldon was alone with his thoughts once again.

Deciding to reminisce in a ritual that he and Amy had once done together, Sheldon pulled himself out of his bed and slumped his way into the kitchen, slowly and carefully putting the kettle to a boil. Indeed, all his friends had left. He briefly wondered how long he had been in his room for, before dismissing the thought.

Looking around, Sheldon found his laptop. Turning it on and booting it up, Sheldon wished Amy hadn't blocked him on FaceBook. He innocently wanted to look at her pictures, to _remember _her features, and what used to be his.

So, he did what any logical person would have done. He hacked into Leonard's FaceBook account.

Sheldon merely assumed that the reason Amy was still friends with Leonard was because they never talked. It was reasonable to assume that she had forgotten to delete him.

Scrolling through Amy's profile on Leonard's account, Sheldon saw nothing too important. That is, until he came across a post that happened to catch his eye.

**It's been almost two years, and not a day goes by that I don't think of you. **

Sheldon's heart fluttered and his chest ached as he read her post over and over again, committing each word to memory and reading it in her voice. The more he read the post, the more he felt his eyes burn and the more he longed for Amy's presence. It took all he could to not comment on that status, telling her how much he missed her. The only reason he didn't was because he was on Leonard's account. If he did that, Leonard would surely know that he had hacked him.

So, with a last read and a meaningful last look at her profile picture, Sheldon signed out of Leonard's account and powered down his laptop. Just in time for his tea to be done.

"Come on Amy," Leonard had pleaded to Amy earlier that day, his eyes soft. "What's so bad about just coming over for a bite to eat?" Amy had tried to hard to cut off contact with everyone. And she succeeded, except with Leonard. She had to keep her mouth shut; he would decidedly tell Penny every word she said.

Honestly, there really was only one reason why Amy could not and would not go to their apartment and eat with them. It just hurt too much.

"I've been busy," Amy lied through her teeth, looking sheepishly down at the ground. Ever since she had stopped being friends with Sheldon, she had a serious problem of talking to people.

If Leonard were to compare the two, he would have said that he thought Amy was doing far better than Sheldon was doing. Clearly he hadn't been on FaceBook.

Amy's life had been considerably worse than it had ever been in her whole entire life. Sure, she had been bullied and friendless in her adolescence and teen years, but she finally had friends, and she never expected it all to be gone so soon. The realization hit her like a slap to the face whenever she thought about it.

"Well, I'm sure Penny would love to have a girl's night sometime." He continued, lazily wandering by her side through the discount store they were both currently in. Amy sighed internally; there was no escaping the blonde goddess.

"I don't know…" Amy told him skeptically. She wasn't sure how long she could hold out talking to Penny about her problems. Surely she wanted to talk about Sheldon with her, and she wasn't sure she could keep the tears in check.

"Are you sure? From what I hear, she's got wine and chocolate." He made a pretty compelling argument.

However, Amy wasn't going to give in that easily. The though of being a mere feet from Sheldon initially gave her butterfly's, but if she allowed herself to further think about him, the butterfly's would turn to increasing pains in her stomach and it made her wants to scream out into the darkness, desperately wishing for Sheldon's arms around her. She knew it sounded foolish, but she was in love. She couldn't help it.

"You do make a very compelling argument…" Amy reluctantly agreed. She had to admit, adrenaline flowed through her body when she thought about the possibility of seeing Sheldon again. Perhaps they could become friends once more…?

But it wasn't a good idea. Those feelings, Amy just couldn't keep her feelings down long enough to actually show Sheldon she was fine. Surely he was fine; she hadn't heard anything from Leonard, at least. Maybe he refrained from telling her, just so he wouldn't hurt her…?

Eyeing him skeptically, Amy tried to figure out why Leonard wanted her to go so badly to Penny's to hang out with her.

"Alright, fine, I'll go." Amy said out of pure weakness. She only hoped that after nearly two years of not being in contact with any of her friends except Leonard, that things wouldn't get all weird and awkward.

***a/n I'd really appreciate some feedback guys, did you like this chapter? Would you like me to continue? Let me know! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

The Termination Complexities: Chapter 3

All pain comes to an end

***a/n hey guys, thought I'd just give you a title cuz Idk why. Sorry for the wait, I've actually had this written but then the whole thing got deleted, so I had to start over. Let me know if you like this in the reviews? Thank you for all your amazing reviews so far! I want to continue this fic, maybe showing a little Shamy progression, depending on how tonight's episode ends..**

**Enjoy!**

Sheldon had resided in his room somewhere around 14 hours ago. Over these past two years, it wasn't unusual to find Sheldon in his room from anywhere between 30 to 40 hours at a time. Everyone just figured he needed his privacy.

Before Amy, Sheldon never found himself in his pajamas after 11 AM, mostly due to work and routine. But even on the weekends, he had always dressed early in the morning. One day, Sheldon had gone over to Amy's when he hadn't been able to get his hair cut, and when he awoke at around noon, Amy was hovered over him still in her pajamas. He hadn't had time to process anything because his roommate had violently woken him with his own bongos. But from that point on, he always figured if Amy could wear her pajamas that late in the day, it should be okay for him too.

However, today wasn't a weekend, and Sheldon found himself still in his pajamas. What surprised him was that he wasn't bothered. He had taken care of calling into work last night, he just needed a day. Amy was due to transfer to his part of the building for today and only today, and he didn't want to risk running into her.

So, there Sheldon sat in his pajamas, on his bed with his head down and his hands wrapped around his neck. No amount of pain killers and sleeping pills made Sheldon feel any better about sleeping with the pain he was having all over his body. To make things worse, he felt like his whole body was an oven. Maybe he was coming down with something…?

He was too tired to think. His thoughts jumped from one to another. His eyes kept drooping and they burned. Badly. Why was he feeling so horrible?

For a moment, he just sat there, looking down at his knees. His stomach kept clenching and unclenching and he feared that if he ate anything then he would just puke it back up.

It was times like this when Sheldon's legs trembled. Slowly, he leaned over and his body collapsed into his bed, his face almost disappearing into his pillow. Nobody would be home for at least a couple of hours. This gave Sheldon time to think.

He thought about all the memories. All the times that Amy had done things for him just so he could be happy. All the trips to the train store, all the Star Trek movies they had watched together. All the Fun with Flags episodes they had tapped. All the tea they had shared.

Most of all, he thought about her, and they way her eyes lit up whenever she talked about science. The way her lips would curl up into a grin when she got him to do something he wasn't fond of. The way her voice always soothed him whenever she sang while playing her harp.

Magnificent. That was the only way Sheldon could think to describe her. It mashed up all his thoughts about her together. She was brilliant, fascinating, and the most kind-hearted person Sheldon had ever met. Thinking about her made Sheldon want to cry over what he had so willingly given up at the time. And nobody would be home for the next couple hours, so he definitely had time to cry.

And boy, did he cry.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe she actually said yes," Penny gasped with tears in her eyes. "When is she coming?"

"After work today," Leonard said nonchalantly while secretly just as excited as his girlfriend was. "I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her since I went to the store. I guess she was moved to somewhere in Sheldon's department while her lab was getting fixed or something." Penny's eyes grew large as Leonard spoke.

"Wait. So you mean they might actually see each other today?" Penny asked in a shocked voice. Leonard slowly shook his head and licked his lips out of habit.

"No, Sheldon skipped today for that reason." The bright look in Penny's eyes faltered and she frowned slightly. Leonard assumed she was thinking, because she hadn't spoken for a few minutes.

The two were in Penny's apartment on this particular Thursday trying to figure out how to help their friends. Somebody needed to do something fast before anything terrible happened. Leonard had taken the day off and now the two were sharing a bottle of wine on her couch, puzzling over the biggest event that had happened in their social circle since Sheldon had met Amy.

"What if," Penny began slowly, looking at her hands. Abruptly, she snapped her head up and made eye contact with Leonard, a grin tugging at her lips. "What if we somehow get Amy and Sheldon alone together?" her plan wasn't fully thought out, Leonard could tell, but maybe she was on to something.

"You mean, like if we told Amy to meet you at our apartment and then we somehow get Sheldon to come out of his room to see her?" Leonard suggested, his plan no more planned out than Penny's.

"How would we get Sheldon to do that?" she asked in return, taking a sip from her wind glass. Leonard pondered this for a moment, before he shrugged.

"Maybe he'll come running if he heard her voice." Leonard responded, taking a sip from his own wine as well. Penny could only sigh at his words.

"I sure hope so," she mumbled.

The afternoon traffic today was nowhere to be seen. The road ahead was completely deserted. This only seemed to make Amy's nerves rise even more.

She mentally cursed herself for ever agreeing to hang out with Penny in less than an hour. She wasn't sure she could handle being in such close proximity with the man she was so in love with that clearly didn't feel the same for her. If there had been traffic; at least Amy could have called the whole thing off then.

A half hour. Amy had a half hour to try and compose herself enough to have a good time with Penny. With her radio off and silence traveling through her car, Amy couldn't help but be reminded how Sheldon preferred to ride in a car with silence. She didn't really mind music, but she felt if she turned it off, that she would be able to feel his presence with her. And boy did she feel his presence.

Amy had mistakenly started off her day that morning by grabbing her phone to text Sheldon and tell him good morning. When the realization hit her, she almost collapsed then and there with tears falling down her cheeks. The whole day after that was nothing but depressing.

Especially since Amy had been somewhat happy that she might have gotten to see him today. When she discovered he wasn't there, something inside of her snapped. She assumed then and there that he had taken the day off just so he wouldn't have to see her. The reality of that assumption really stung.

So now, Amy was driving smoothly down the highway and the only thing she could think about was Sheldon, and the boyish grin he would get whenever she used to take him to the train store, or when she used to watch Star Trek with him. Amy pictured him now, sitting in his spot with a cup of tea against his lips, maybe watching Star Trek or Batman.

Amy almost had to pull over to the side of the road because her tears blocker her vision of the road. Good for her nobody was on it. She needed time to organize herself and her thoughts. She needed time to piece herself back together. Two years was too soon.

Perhaps she should call the whole thing off. Perhaps she just wasn't ready to face reality. But after all the calls and pleas to hang out that Amy had ignored from Penny, Amy felt like the only was to make it up to her was to keep her word and hang out with her tonight.

She would just have to push her pain aside and deal with whatever happened.

"Did you text her?" Leonard asked quietly, hoping his roommate didn't hear his conversation with Penny. The two had moved to Leonard's apartment not long ago, hoping their plan would work. Leonard was nervous. He was nervous for his friend. He had no idea how Sheldon was going to react.

"Yeah," Penny told him, looking over his shoulder into space. "I was worried that she might cancel. But she texted me telling me she was on her way." So far, Leonard and Penny's plan was working, but they both doubted Sheldon would come out of his room.

"Good," Leonard said while nodding quickly. There was a thick tension in the air while the two waited for Amy to arrive. At one point Penny actually stood up and began pacing. Leonard watched her from his seat on the couch.

"Leonard, what if.." Penny began but was cut off by a soft knocking at the door that she stood two feet away from. Both her and Leonard inhaled a sharp breath and shared a nervous glance before Penny slowly exhaled and opened the door.

Amy stood, face to face with Penny, in a place she always loved. Oh how she missed their apartment building.

Penny eyed Amy carefully. The brunette seemed to be dressed head to tow in depression.

"Hey Ames," the blonde greeted with false cheer; trying to break the awkwardness in the air. There seemed to be waves of sadness radiating off of Amy that made Penny's fake smile falter a bit.

"Hello, Penny," Amy greeted, making no attempt to hide her sadness. Penny was just about to invite Amy in when there was a loud crash that came from Sheldon's room.

Sheldon had just woken back up, (he slept a lot lately) and decided on stretching his weak muscles by standing up. He was in the middle of hopping on while leg while holding his other when he heard her voice her name being said by his neighbor.

At first, Sheldon thought he must have been imagining it. He strained his ear to try and hear better, all the while still standing on one foot.

Then he heard her speak.

Trying to sprint out of his room proved to be difficult as he fell to the ground, being his lamp with him. He couldn't care. He desperately tried to avoid his rapidly beating heart and he groped for his door handle and flew it open so he could run out.

When he finally made it out into the living room, his flushed cheeks were met with three pairs of eyes. Two of them he ignored, but when he locked eyes with the third, Sheldon felt himself go breathless and lightheaded.

Sprinting over to Amy, Sheldon immediately wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face in her hair. He clung to her for dear life, trying to make up for all the times he could have held her but didn't.

It had been a couple hours since he had cried, but he again let the tears fall. Although this time, the tears weren't those of sadness.

They were tears of joy.

Sheldon didn't give Amy time to process anything before he pulled away and looked down at the ground, ignoring the tears that were still flowing. When he looked back up, Amy, too, had tears in her eyes and along her perfect cheeks.

Taking one small step closer Sheldon brought his hand to her face and wiped her tears away, his own tears falling faster. He smiled sadly at her, and his smile was met with an equally depressing smile from Amy.

The two locked eyes then, completely forgetting that Penny and Leonard were still in the room. Penny had her mouth covered and was desperately clinging to her boyfriend while he watched his roommate finally reconnecting with his soul mate. Sheldon and Amy weren't the only ones who were crying.

Amy couldn't believe this. She had been crying less than an hour ago, and she finally pulled herself together, only to immediately break down again. She hadn't allowed anyone to see her cry over Sheldon, but at that moment, she didn't care. She couldn't even fathom the fact that Sheldon seemed equally as lost as she was without him.

As Sheldon stared into Amy's eyes and she stared back, everything felt, not quite normal. They both felt excited, but at the same time terrified. The truth was; neither of them could really decipher what they were feeling.

But if Sheldon knew anything in that moment, it was that he was completely and utterly in love with Amy Farrah Fowler.


	4. Chapter 4

The Termination Complexities: Chapter 4

_Only rainbows, after rain…_

***a/n hey guys, I'm back, don't know if this chapter is going to be as good as the others, but I hope it is. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I love you all! Especially Raamaa, your comment made me smile so much! Enjoy this chapter guys(: **

As Sheldon stared into Amy's eyes and she stared back, everything felt, not quite normal. They both felt excited, but at the same time terrified. The truth was; neither of them could really decipher what they were feeling.

But if Sheldon knew anything in that moment, it was that he was completely and utterly in love with Amy Farrah Fowler.

As Sheldon freed himself from his embrace with Amy, he felt heat rise in his cheeks and he felt embarrassed for allowing her to see him cry. Although, he made me attempt to wipe away his tears. He adverted his gave from her, looking everywhere else and clearing his throat once.

"Hello, Amy…" Sheldon said in a small voice while sending her a small nod. He still was not over his embarrassment.

"Hi…" Amy replied, her voice shaky. Amy's hands were sweaty, and she nervously wiped them on her skirt, trying to dry them. When she looked around the room, Leonard and Penny were nowhere to be seen.

"Would you like to come in?" Sheldon asked after a few moments of silence. There was a certain amount of comfort in the air mixed with nervousness that was very confusing. Sheldon was relieved, all the pain he had felt had disappeared, but now was replaced with a new kind of pain, one he could not explain…

Amy only nodded in response. He didn't trust her voice at that moment. When Sheldon stepped aside to let her in, her legs felt like jelly as she slowly wandered into his apartment.

Leonard and Sheldon's apartment looked exactly the same as it had the last time Amy had been there nearly two years ago. Oh, how she had missed coming to their apartment. She could almost feel the presence of all their friends having takeout together, sitting around the tiny coffee table.

Sheldon must have been able to read her thoughts, because in a moment's time, he had asked her if she wanted to come to tai food night the following night. Amy looked at Sheldon with shocked eyes. She was sure he would never want to see her again after that nasty break up. Then again, he seemed to have missed her very much during the time they were apart.

Nodding in response, Amy slowly took a deep breath and began thinking. _What did all of this mean? Did he want to get back together with her? Was the hug only a moment of weakness? _

Amy's head was spinning from all the questions that she quickly gave herself a headache. She was unaware of Sheldon watching her, and he saw her grimace and she got a headache from thinking too much.

"Amy, What's wrong?" Sheldon quietly gasped, secretly hoping she wasn't uncomfortable with his display of affection earlier. He heard Amy exhale quietly before whispering _"_What does it _mean?" _

"What does what mean?" he asked hesitantly, not knowing what to expect. Amy was silent for a moment and hadn't even acknowledged that he had asked her a question. It wasn't until Sheldon said her name again that she brought her gaze to him, and there was a look of pure concern and worry in his eyes. Amy's eyes shown back full of confusion and endearment.

"Hmm?" Amy mumbled, distracted by the deep shade of blue in Sheldon's eyes. Sheldon seemed equally distracted, although not on Amy herself, but out in space somewhere.

"You asked me what it meant." Sheldon explained to her, absent mindedly. Without thinking, Sheldon turned to her and placed his hand on top of hers. "Are you okay, Amy?"

Amy tried to hard not to break down when Sheldon placed his hand on hers. She felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest any time now. With one last look into Sheldon's eyes, she took a deep breath and began to speak her mind.

"What did that hug mean?" Amy asked, almost too quietly even for Sheldon to hear. He pondered her inquiry for a moment before closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath.

"Uhm…" Sheldon started, completely at a loss for words. His eyes still burned and he felt a knot in his stomach tighten after each moment she was silent and expected his reply. "I…may have…missed…having you in such…close…proximity…" scratch that. That sounded horrible. Sheldon had no idea how to continue his thoughts. He should have thought this through before he forced a hug onto her, especially in fornt of Leonard and Penny.

Immediately, Sheldon sprang off of the couch and began pacing, huffing and shaking his head. Amy stared at him quizzically with a look of concern painted across her pale features. He was mumbling quietly and breathing harder and faster with every breath he took. Amy felt if she didn't calm him down soon, he would go into a full blown panic attack.

"Sheldon," Amy said in a calming voice after she stood up and gently placed her hand on Sheldon's arm. He froze instantly, and starred back at her with wide eyes. "Calm down." she told him with such softness that Sheldon practically melted into her touch. "Everything is going to be okay," she soothed, not knowing where she was going with her speech, but feeling obligated to say something- anything at all – so he wouldn't mentally break down.

"How do you know that?" Sheldon asked skeptically in turn, not willing to fully believe everything she was telling him. His breathing was still slightly ragged, but all the tension in his body had melted away when Amy had placed her hand on his arm. He could still feel all the heat rising in his body, but he took comfort in the fact that Amy was by his side, finally, after nearly two years of separation.

"Because I do," Amy replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. After thinking for a moment, she finally continued talking. "I know more about you than you even know, and I know for a fact that you missed me. But I'm here right now. Everything is going to be fine. You'll be fine, I'll be fine, we'll be fine."

After her speech, Sheldon seemed to be carefully analyzing all her words to try and make sense of them all. What had she implied when she said 'we'll be fine…?'

"What did you mean when you said 'we'll be fine'?" Sheldon's question was met with a shy gaze into his eyes from Amy as she remained quiet.

Finally, after a moment, she told him to not worry about it.

"Wait," Sheldon said when Amy tried turning to walk away. She halted in her spot and slowly turned to him, her heart hammering in her chest as she did so. Sheldon's pupils were dilated and his voice was husky as he pleaded for her to stay so he could explain himself.

"I don't want you to leave…" he finally confessed after a moment. He sounded strangely like a little kid who didn't want their parent to leave them on their first day of school. Amy melted at the look he gave her, it was a look of pure love.

"Would it be considered crazy if… I asked you to… be my girlfriend again…?" Surprisingly, both had held eye contact with each other as the words slipped from Sheldon's mouth.

And Amy couldn't have been more happy.

"No…" Amy whispered, desperately trying to keep her tears from falling down her cheeks. Despite all the chaotic things that had happened to tear their relationship apart, Sheldon seemed to forget about all of those things as he widely grinned at Amy and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

Amy could only hope that this feeling would never go away.


	5. Chapter 5

The Termination Complexities: Chapter 5

_And then there was change_

***a/n hey guys, Sorry for the wait in between chapters, I've been dealing with a lot of stuff and just didn't have time to write. I hope you guys enjoyed Thursday's episode as much as I did, but I just wanted to remind you that this story is not going to follow any of the episodes, but it may reference them from time to time. Also, I wanted to thank you all for the lovely reviews, I'm so glad you guys like my story! (: And, as always, I do not own any of The Big Bang Theory, not to say that I wouldn't like to..**

After several hours of reconnecting, Amy finally made her way over to Penny's for their scheduled girl's night. When the blonde answered the door, Leonard was with her and clearly they both had drunk way too much wine. They were both giggling as Penny invited Amy in and they both asked how Sheldon was doing. Amy smiled at the thought of him, and told them he was doing just fine.

"I'm, I'm gunna… I'm gunna go… c-check on him…" Leonard said, slurring his words. Penny grinned cheekily at him before kissing him on the cheek and pushing him out the door; both stumbling over their own feet. Once Penny had Leonard out the door, she turned to Amy and was suddenly extremely serious.

"Alright, Amy, spill." She demanded, hiccupping in the process. Amy tilted her head at her friend before shrugging and taking a seat on her couch. Penny jumped up and down, clapping her hands and squealing.

"Well, Sheldon asked me to be his girlfriend again…" Amy started, but was quickly interrupted by a shriek from Penny. Surprised, Amy glanced up at Penny as she trotted over to her kitchen to drink more wine from the bottle.

"And?" she asked expectantly, confusing Amy. "Wait," she quickly said before Amy could respond to her first question. Even more confused now, she watched as Penny scrambled to the bathroom, presumably to vomit due to too much alcohol.

Deciding to text Sheldon, Amy pulled out her phone and sent Sheldon a quick text message. As she typed, her heart rate increased and she found herself smiling like an idiot once again.

**Hello, Sheldon. I know it is about time that you go to sleep, but I wanted to let you know how much tonight meant to me. I'm glad I came. Sweet dreams. –A **

Sliding her phone back in her pocket, Amy was startled when she looked up to find Penny right in front of her, apparently struggling to maintain her balance.

"Amy…" Penny said, slowly lowering herself onto the floor. "I…I wanna…I wanna take a nap…" her voice was barely above a whisper and Amy was legitimately surprised at Penny's behavior. She knew that her friend had drunk a lot of wine, but not this much.

"Alright, Penny," Amy said slowly, wondering if she should stay and help her or leave her on her own. "I'm going to get you some pain killers to help with your hang over in the morning. Do you think you'll be okay by yourself?" Before Penny could reply, there was a loud banging on the door and both the girl's heads snapped up to see Leonard staggering into the apartment.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Ames," Penny told her with a wave of her hand. Leonard looked touched for a moment before pulling Amy into a hug with half of his arm. At this point, Amy had felt her phone vibrate but felt it would be rude to answer it right now.

"Thank you so much, Amy. You have no idea how important you are to me. You…you make me so happy…" Leonard rambled with tears in his eyes. Amy could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke and it made her more uncomfortable with each passing moment. Penny still sat on the floor, her grin wide.

"You're welcome." Amy stated rather plainly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get going." While she attempted to wiggle free from Leonard's grasp on her, she heard Penny whine loudly from her spot on the floor, which caused Leonard to whine in response.

"It's okay, Penny," Leonard told her in a much happier tone. "You know what that means." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled before trying to stand up again, but failing; causing him to run by her side and try to help her up.

From experience, Amy knew they probably planned to have sex tonight and she honestly didn't want to be there for any of it. So, with one last wave towards Leonard and Penny, Amy left her apartment, but stood in the hallway while checking her phone.

**Hello, Amy. I am somewhat surprised that you remembered when I begin my rem cycle, although, I haven't been able to effectively go to sleep on schedule in quite some time. Currently, however, I am not trying to go to sleep. I am on the roof of the building, if you wish to join me when you're done at Penny's that would be acceptable. –S**

With one last look towards Penny's door, Amy smiled and made her way up to the roof of their apartment building, taking the steps two at a time.

**Hello, Amy. I am somewhat surprised that you remembered when I begin my rem cycle, although, I haven't been able to effectively go to sleep on schedule in quite some time. Currently, however, I am not trying to go to sleep. I am on the roof of the building, if you wish to join me when you're done at Penny's that would be acceptable. –S**

Once he was satisfied with his text message to Amy, Sheldon slipped his phone back into his pocket and sighed contently while looking up at the stars. Typically, he wasn't an outdoorsman type of guy, but tonight he found the night sky fascinating. For the past two or so years, all he saw out in the sky was darkness, but now the stars shone brighter than ever.

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there for, but eventually, there was a quiet knock on the huge metal door leading to the roof of the building. There was only one person that could be, and Sheldon smiled before telling her she could come up.

Tearing his eyes off of the stars for the first time since he had been up there, Sheldon saw how the light produced by those stars shone directly on Amy, giving her a mystical look. Her hair was gently being blown in the breeze and he noticed how her hands grasped her sleeves of her cardigan, as if she were cold.

The smile painted on Amy's lips made Sheldon swoon, although he would never admit it to her. Maybe one day, but not now. As she stood beside him, he noticed how her green eyes shown brightly behind her framed glasses, making him momentarily speechless.

Before long, Amy's smile had turned to a smirk as she sat down next to Sheldon and gazed up at the stars with him; her body shaking slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Sheldon.

Slowly and silently, Sheldon slid his jacket off and placed it around Amy, intending to keep her warm. The cold hit his body fairly quickly, but he was more focused on keeping Amy warm. She looked up at him with surprise in her eyes, and as their eyes locked, Amy caught sight of Sheldon glancing at her lips for no more than a second. This felt like a dream.

Blushing, Sheldon tore his gaze off of her and glanced back up at the stars. The two shared a silence that was so comfortable and almost reassuring. Nothing in the world was better than this.

Feeling Amy relax against him made Sheldon smile as he turned his head to glance at Amy who now had her head resting on his shoulder. He was concerned at first that she was straining her neck too much, but then convinced himself that she was smart and if she was worried about such a thing, she wouldn't have done it in the first place.

Oddly enough, Sheldon wasn't bothered by their contact. He knew deep down that Amy was just as if not more clean than him and the thought of her germs didn't bother him as much as they previously had.

Amy wasn't sleeping all the way yet, and when she lifted her head to look at him, he was already staring. Amy's breath quickened, whereas Sheldon felt breathless at the sight of Amy's hair all tussled and her glasses slightly askew.

When the pair's silence was finally broken, it was well past midnight but neither one was tired. They had two years of memories to catch up on.

"Why did you come up here anyway?" Amy asked softly, her gaze on the stars. Sheldon pondered her question for a moment while staring at her perfect cheeks. He really didn't have a specific answer for her, so he just shrugged.

"It just seemed like a good idea." He answered after a while. This time, he was the one with his gaze towards the stars and Amy was the one staring at Sheldon. Abruptly, he turned his head and Amy's eyes were captured by his captivating blue ones and the two shared a moment of pure bliss.

She could get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Termination Complexities: Chapter 6 **

_A slow continuation of adjustment _

***a/n hey guys, I'm back! I don't really have anything to add about this chapter, because I tend to write these author notes before I even write the chapters (I don't think you're supposed to do that…) Anywayss, Thank you for all your lovely reviews thus far, and don't forget to review if you would like me to continue after this chapter(: **

"Hello, Amy," Sheldon greeted in his usual fashion during their next Skype session a few days after the roof top event. Sheldon would never admit it to her, but he thought she was the definition of beautiful up there under all of those stars. All the time he spent on top of his building with her was spent admiring her for her, and boy there was a lot to admire.

"Hello," Amy greeted with a warm smile that made Sheldon's stomach flip. He smiled back at her before taking a sip of tea and starting their conversation.

"How was your day today?" Normally, Sheldon didn't care for banal chit chat and preferred to not ask people how their days went. Amy's days were always different. Amy's days were the closest thing to exciting that he was going to get from any of his friends. Besides, if Amy were to have met another fella at work who was 'charming' to the ladies, Sheldon wanted to know about it, you know… for her safety…

"My day was quite satisfactory. Nothing too eventful occurred. What about yours?" She inquired in a rather pleasant tone. Sheldon was pleased that Amy seemed to be calm and happy. Their relationship at this point had never been better.

"My day was equally uneventful, but I wouldn't say it was 'quite satisfactory'…" he mumbled in reply, mulling over the events of the day. Amy's eyebrows shot up in surprise and curiosity. She wanted to hear every little detail about her boyfriend's day.

"And why is that?" she asked after Sheldon was silent for a moment. Truthfully, Sheldon was thinking why he had even told her that his day wasn't satisfactory. He knew himself that it wasn't satisfactory, but not because of work, or a disruption in his schedule. It was simply the fact that he missed her presence. He was sure his day would have been better if she had been with him.

"I can't really find a word to describe it…" he answered Amy after a short pause. He could've probably described the feeling as loneliness (if he really wanted to sound desperate) but he felt it unnecessary.

"Why don't you describe it for me? Maybe I can help you define it…" she suggested casually. Sheldon was slightly skeptical at first. Did he really want this vixen knowing how much he missed her? He hadn't gotten accustomed to her lack of presence in his life in those two years they were apart, but now she was back, and he found himself almost longing for her presence the same way he was back then.

"Well…" Sheldon said hesitantly. Amy seemed to sense his apprehension and decided to make it easier for him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she pointed out, making Sheldon think that she half-expected him not to follow through with her suggestion. Almost abruptly, Amy saw a flash of determination in Sheldon's eyes. Determination that he would show her that he could express his feelings.

"Whoever said I didn't want to?" he questioned her, almost daring her to argue with him.

"You're tone of voice indicated that you were hesitant." Amy told him simply, cocking her head to the side. That observation meant absolutely nothing to Sheldon, he would show her.

"Well, I assure you, Amy, you're wrong." Clearing his throat, Sheldon continued to speak. "Today, I have had a mixture of thoughts and 'feelings' cross my mind." Amy noticed how he put special emphasis on the word 'feelings'. "Just this morning, I woke up on schedule, as always, and that produced a feeling of pleasure in me. However, the experience wasn't quite as enjoyable as it typically is." He finished with a slight frown.

Amy took in Sheldon's expression and pondered just exactly what he was thinking. His frown unsettled her slightly; did it possibly have something to do with her? Leonard maybe?

"You're description to me seems highly unlikely, how something that usually produces pleasure in your brain seems to have worked the opposite today." With a pause, Amy bit her lip and scanned Sheldon's eyes to try and decipher what he was feeling. Lucky her, he caught her haze and she looked away, blushing. What she didn't know was, Sheldon felt his very own blush start to creep up his cheeks.

"That's just it…" Sheldon said quietly, studying Amy's face. She seemed truly concerned for him. He really couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing to let Amy know that he was missing her.

"So, is that it for your description, then?" Amy continued, still baffled as to why Sheldon felt the way he did. After pondering it for a moment, Sheldon decided to go a little deeper, explain a little more detailed, bask in her virtual presence a little longer.

"As I stated before, waking up at my scheduled time didn't exactly exhibit quite the same feeling of pleasure as it had in the past. That's not the only thing, though. After breakfast and Dr. Who, I found myself wanting to go somewhere else other than work…" Sheldon wondered if that was too deep. Perhaps he shouldn't have told her that piece of information in particular…?

Amy's curiosity was peeked now. For as long as she could remember, Sheldon had always loved going to work. Why would he suddenly wish to be elsewhere?

"Do you have any idea why you felt that way, Sheldon?" Amy asked him softly, her eyes shining bright. Sheldon found that Amy was his biggest weakness. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this piece of information from her.

"I have an idea…" he said slowly, feeling a blush travel up his cheeks once again. By this point, Amy was absolutely _dying _of curiosity. She just _had _to know what Sheldon was referring to.

"Oh, really?" she asked, genuinely intrigued. "And would you be willing to share with me what you think the cause is of these feelings?" Sheldon swallowed and avoided eye contact with Amy briefly. Did he want to tell her…?

"I believe that information is strictly confidential." He said with a smirk. However, as he saw Amy's face drop and a slight frown form, he quickly changed the subject. "On a completely different note… do you think you would be willing to come over tomorrow after work…?" Amy gasped; nothing was scheduled for them to meet on Tuesdays. She thought Sheldon sounded rather shy also. Perhaps the reason why his morning hadn't been as pleasant as he had expected was because he missed her…?

Now it was Amy's turn to smirk as she continued their conversation. "Awe, is Dr. Cooper missing his girlfriend?" Sheldon's eyes grew large momentarily. _How had she caught that? _

"Of course not," Sheldon said, only half arguing with what she was saying to him. His voice didn't sound nearly as firm as he had expected it to. He could only hope that Amy didn't notice that too. "I was merely curious if you wanted to spend some time with me here…" Now that he thought about it, maybe his request didn't sound as innocent as he had planned it to.

"I'd love to, Sheldon." Amy said with another warm smile, causing Sheldon to smile back at her. The two shared a moment of gazing into each other's eyes through Skype before Sheldon's eyes flickered to the time and he realized it was past his time to go to sleep.

Oddly enough, he didn't mind.

"Good." He replied softly then, reminding him of the way he said that word after their shared kiss on the train, which now, seemed decades ago, even though it was just shy of two years ago. "I shall see you tomorrow then." He said with a smile.

"Of course, Sheldon. Sorry to have kept you from your schedule. I will talk to you tomorrow." With one last gaze into Sheldon's eyes, Amy had ended the call, and Sheldon found himself smiling whilst he powered down his laptop and closed it. Just in time for Leonard to walk in from his trip across the hall to Penny's.

"Somebody's happy," Leonard commented as he watched his usually emotionless roommate practically filling the room with all his happiness.

"Hmm. I guess I am." Sheldon said with a somewhat casual shrug. Leonard eyed him curiously before shrugging himself and both men made their ways to their separate bedrooms for what was hopefully going to be a productive night of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The Termination Complexities: Chapter 7

_A Wave of Happiness _

***a/n Hey guys, So I'm sorry I haven't posted anything for this in a whole, I kinda had sort of a writer's block and my confidence in this fic was wavering sorta. I haven't checked the reviews for this in a while, so I refreshed it and noticed how much you guys loved this story, so I thought I'd write a little something for it. I honestly have no clue if anyone still follows this story, but if you do, just know that I haven't forgotten about it. I'm not entirely sure how often I'll be posting for this particular story either, because I'm in the middle of another one and I'm in the middle of one about an Anime show that I watch. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of it in the reviews, if you still read me. Until next time!~ **

There was close to four hours left until Sheldon was scheduled to leave work, and in close to six hours, he would be enjoying his time in Amy's presence. With so much time in between, Sheldon thought he would use that as an opportunity to get some work done. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

For what had to be the one hundredth time since arriving at his office, Sheldon began pacing. He needed a new game plan. He couldn't even focus on his equations, sorting out his papers, or even telling Leonard the correct meal to get him for lunch. Alex proved to be of no help these days.

Something had to change. Although the thought of change made Sheldon cringe, it had to be done. He needed to lay down the law. He was the man. He was Amy's man.

That vixen, getting into his thoughts even when he tried his hardest to block her out. There was simply no forgetting Amy Farrah Fowler, not even for a minute.

Why on Earth was he having such a hard time focusing? What exactly was it about Amy that caused his thoughts to derail?

Maybe it was the way her voice always seemed to sooth him when he was restless. Her tone always held so much patience, and kindness and care. Whenever Sheldon read something that he thought she might say, her voice rang through his head like the most beautiful of chimes. Certainly very distracting.

Or maybe it was the way she had seemingly reserved a special, half-smile just for him. He had never seen her look at anybody like that, only him, and the thought made his heart rate increase exponentially inside of his chest. Whenever he saw her smile like that, he responded back with a smile of his own that was designed specifically for her, as if it were some natural response.

Perhaps it was her kind and caring nature. Amy never hesitated a moment when Sheldon was sick and he needed to be taken care of. She always went out of her way to please whoever sought pleasure, and she never complained even once. She was beyond patient with everybody, and always did things that everybody else loved, despite what she wanted.

Every time Sheldon tried to think of something about Amy that he didn't like, he always came up empty handed. He kept reminding himself that nobody was perfect, and that certainly Amy had flaws of her own, but for the life of him, he could not figure out what they were.

Interesting, indeed.

This was exactly what Sheldon's dilemma was. One minute he was thinking about how to change his game plan so he could focus better, and the next minute, he was thinking about all the things that he admired the most about Amy. She invaded his every thought, that vixen.

If Sheldon didn't get his head in the game now, he was certainly not going to get any work done today. Not that it was such a terrible thing; he had already made a small amount of progress just two weeks ago. Science could wait, could it?

Not wanting to try and figure things out while he was distracted, Sheldon capped his blue marker once more and sat it back down near his white board. There was no sense in trying if he had already failed several times.

After that, all he did was stand in the middle of his office; staring blankly into space. What time was it? He desperately wanted to raise his wrist to his face and look at his watch, but for some reason, he didn't even move a muscle.

That was until the President of the university passed by Sheldon's office and peered in. Typically, he didn't find his employees behavior bothersome, because that's just how he was. Still, he decided to stop by and pay Sheldon a visit and see what was going on.

"Dr. Cooper." He was all business, this one. Sheldon was startled out of his revere when the president of the university took a step toward him. What would he think of him not doing his work?!

"President Siebert." Sheldon greeted in return, turning slowly to meet his gaze. President Siebert didn't appear to be angry, but Sheldon couldn't tell.

"What are you doing?" He got right to the point and Sheldon found himself at a loss of words. What was he supposed to say? That his girlfriend invaded his every thought, disrupting his work?

Apparently, Sheldon had said his thoughts out loud without even thinking; causing President Siebert to chuckle lightly. Sheldon looked up, confused as to why he was laughing at him.

"Alright then, Dr. Cooper. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Actually, why not take two days off, or even three? I'll see you on Friday, or, better yet, I'll see you Monday!" Too many things were happening at once and Sheldon felt his head start to spin. When was he supposed to come back to work?

"Friday?" He squeaked, unsure of himself. President Siebert gaze him a curious look, but nodded anyway.

"See you then, Dr. Cooper." President Siebert said. The minute he was out of Sheldon's office, he grinned to himself. The rest of the week without Sheldon. This was going to be fun.

Back in Sheldon's office, a panic attack was brewing just under the surface.

What was he supposed to do now? Leonard was working, Penny was working, Raj and Howard were working. The only person left was Amy. He remembered then the very brief text that Amy had sent him that same morning, stating how she wasn't going into work that day due to some lab infections. She was to spend the day getting ready for their scheduled meeting that evening.

Could he call and ask her to drive him home?

He didn't really have a choice. His bus pants were getting cleaned, and he certainly didn't want to risk getting some serious infection from getting on the bus without his bus pants.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sheldon spotted his phone that sat on the corner of his desk. Hopefully Amy wouldn't mind such an impromptu call.

#

Amy breathed a contented sigh into her pillow. It was nice to sleep in every once in a while. After having stayed up later than expected last night, she certainly needed the rest.

It had been years since Amy had slept in on a weekday. On any day, actually. She always preferred to wake up bright and early. Normally, she felt as if her day had been wasted away if she allowed herself to sleep in. Today was just different.

Last night had been wonderful, to say the least. After having a somewhat productive day at work, she had returned home and enjoyed a lovely Skype session with her boyfriend; where he suggested an impromptu 'hang-out.' Amy couldn't have been more excited.

And that night, as she lay down and attempted to fall asleep, her phone had gone off; indicating a new text message. That was how Amy found out that she had the next day off of work. For some reason after that, sleep eluded her.

She spent a good amount of time after that just lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. Dozens of thought wandered through her head about what she was going to do on her day off, before she went over to Sheldon's. Perhaps she would spend the day getting ready.

Even though it felt like hours that she was lying like that, it had apparently only been twenty minutes. Amy knew that, because, having been completely awake, she heard her phone go off next to her.

Squinting when the bright light of the screen hit her eyes, Amy smiled in the darkness as she read Sheldon's text to her.

** "Good evening, Amy. I realize that it is very close to bed time, so I understand if you don't reply to me because you are sleeping. However, if you are not sleeping and you do happen to read this, please send a message in reply; you know how I hate it when people take forever to message back. **

** In any case, I am messaging to confirm our plans for tomorrow evening. I was wondering if you would be willing to try something new with me. I intend to keep this a surprise, and you know how I am about secret keeping, so please refrain from asking what I have planned. **

** Also, I would like to formally thank you for the Skype call earlier. I had found myself… somewhat, drawn to you today and that Skype call was just what I needed. You really are a vixen, did you know that? **

** Sleep well, kid. **

** -Sheldon C. PhD and the like. **

Amy smiled widely into her pillow as she recalled the text message that had made her night. What on Earth had she done to deserve such a perfect boyfriend?

Perfect. That was a difficult word to use. Nobody was perfect, and Amy knew that. She knew of all of the things about her boyfriend that their friends complained about, but for the life of her, she couldn't find anything that she didn't like about Sheldon.

Even the lack of physical contact didn't bother her as much as it probably could… By doing that, every single little physical moment that happened between them felt so much more special and significant than it would have if they did such things on a daily basis.

Having only just woken up, Amy had no intention of moving from her spot for at least a couple more minutes, but her phone seemed to have other plans. Who could be calling her now?

Amy picked up her phone and pressed it to her ear without looking at the caller ID.

"Good morning, Dr. Fowler speaking." In truth, Amy actually had no idea what time it was. She certainly hoped that it was morning still. She had a lot to do before she went over to Sheldon's.

"Good morning? It's hardly morning anymore, but I'll take it. Hello Amy, I assume that you've just woken up?" Sheldon's voice sounded very… unusual, to Amy's ears as she carefully listen to her boyfriend speak. Wasn't he at work? Why would he be calling her now?

"My apologies, hello Sheldon. What can I do for you?" She asked right before covering her mouth and yawning. Should she get up and start to get ready for the day yet, or should she stay awhile in bed and maybe take a little nap?

"I need you to do something for me, Amy. It would be greatly appreciated if you did." Amy smirked to herself as she listened to her boyfriend speak. Was Sheldon Cooper actually seeking her for help with something?

"Of course, Sheldon, anything." And she meant what she said. She would do anything for him, regardless if he asked or not.

"Alright, I need you to… pick me up from work." Amy found that to be odd. Sheldon wasn't supposed to get done with work until three in the afternoon. Perhaps it was later than she thought.

"How come? Is Leonard staying longer?" As she spoke, Amy pulled herself together and sat up on her bed; stepping into her slippers. She supposed she should get ready if she was going to start her day on such short notice.

"Not that I'm aware of. He's actually working right now, so he can't take me home." Amy had a feeling that Sheldon was hiding something, but she didn't want to accuse him of anything. Still, she felt the whole thing to be a little… odd.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll be there soon. Give me a half hour, alright, Sheldon?" Through the phone, Sheldon heard shuffling and muffled noises. On Amy's side, she was holding her phone between her ear and her shoulder while pulling on her skirt and tights.

"Amy? Are you busy? Am I interrupting something?" Amy heard Sheldon ask with an odd amount of concern in his voice. She paused then, considering Sheldon's words. Even if she was busy, she would never hold him accountable for interrupting her.

"No, Sheldon, it's fine. I just woke up, that's all. I'll be there soon, okay?" Both of the lines went silent then, the only sound was of their mutual breathing. Amy loved listening to Sheldon breath.

"Alright," He sounded skeptical, but he finally relented. "I'll see you soon." And with that, he disconnected the call.

"Should have just gotten up at 6 when my alarm accidentally went off," Amy mumbled, continuing to get ready. Despite her tiredness, she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend.


End file.
